


Lee's Secret

by T_Writing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Writing/pseuds/T_Writing
Summary: Lee has a secret and that secret is that he has sex with his best friend Sam and his boyfriend Kingsley





	Lee's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my great friend

Lee sighed as he got home, knowing that Sam and his boyfriend would be loud and he wouldn't be able to get to sleep, but today was different. It was..... Quiet.

'Finally I can get a goodnight sleep'  
Lee took off his boots and headed straight to his room, opening the door to see Sam who's face as red as red could be.

"H-hey Lee, umm.... Do you wanna have a threesome?"  
"What?!"  
"Oh, you actually did it"  
Kingsley seemed happy that his boyfriend had done as he said, which was no surprise because Sam was devoted to Kingsley  
"Kingsley piss off and stop making Sam say stupid shit"  
"But he's the one who brought it up first"  
"Ya, 'sure' he di-"  
Sam came over to me and starting kissing me. His kisses were light but lustful.  
"S-sam?"  
"Lee, come on just once at least"  
"You can even use his ass if you want"  
Kingsley laughed a bit to himself. I sat there still shocked thinking. Their eyes were burning into me waiting for my reply.  
"F-fine just m-make sure Burr doesn't hear about this"  
Sam jumped up happily. Kingsley kissed him before striping. I took off my clothes slower than them as I was very nervous. I mean I've never had a three way before.

I finished striping Sam pushed me down. Lust filled his eyes. Kingsley kissed me lightly on my neck.  
"Sam, what are you waiting for?" Sam opened his mouth and bent down to reach me. He looked up quickly.  
"Kingsley, I want you too"  
"Aren't you greedy" I could almost feel his smirk. He pushed me down all the way before he headed to Sam.  
"I love you, Kingsley"  
"I love you too"  
They kissed lightly. I was feeling rather awkward at that moment.  
Sam leaned back down and to lightly suck the tip of my cock, licking the sides of my shaft. Kingsley pushed his head down onto me. His mouth felt great and his blowjobs were one of the best I've ever gotten. He bobbed his head while continuing to lick me all over. I could tell when Kingsley put it in Sam he stopped for a moment to start moaning a bit. Sam quickly went back to sucking me, I could feel him moaning the whole time. Kingsley started to go faster making Sam moan even more.  
"You realize you can push his head down if you want"  
Kingsley took one of my hands and put it on Sam's head, making me push his head down a bit.  
Sam started to go deeper taking me all the way in his mouth.  
"f-fuck" I moaned  
I pushed down Sam's head keeping it still as I came into his mouth.  
Once I realized what I'd done I pulled out  
"Sorry I didn't realize that I-"  
Sam swallowed it all making me gulp. Kingsley started to fuck Sam even harder then before making him yelp in pleasure. Sam and Kingsley came soon after. Kingsley pulled out of l and took off the condom he'd been wearing.  
"You are wearing a condom?"  
"Lee you should always preform safe sex"  
"Ya, Lee"  
Sam laughed a bit. We cleaned up and as Sam got changed Kingsley went to me  
"Next time we'll go even more" he remarked to me. I nodded slowly. I guess I have a secret now, I smiled lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Also do you have any requests? Leave me a comment letting me know


End file.
